The Briny Willow Wars
by Data Girl 3
Summary: The Sequel to Power of Innocence. The Labyrinth group venture to the birthplace of the late Queen Susan. While there, they find themselves in the middle of an ongoing war between the Mages and the Nereids.
1. Prologue

Sarah Williams glanced at her watch as she stepped through the door to her dorm room at Helen Newberry Residence Hall. To her relief, she saw it was 7:58. She had been worried she wouldn't make it in time when her Stage Combat class ran a bit long, but she had made it back to her room with only two minutes to spare.

Letting out a calming breath, Sarah walked further into her dorm room, depositing her coat and books on the bed before taking a seat at her desk, where a Victorian style desk mirror stood beside three framed photographs. One was of Sarah standing with her father, stepmother and half-brother, Toby, all four of them smiling warmly. The second was of Sarah's birth mother, Linda, sitting on a chaise lounge chair with her second husband, Jeremy, and their young daughter, Tiffany. The third and final picture was of Sarah standing with her friends from the Underground. It was this picture that Sarah focused on, her mind briefly going back to the number of adventures she'd had in the Underground, that magical world where things were weren't always they seemed to be.

It had been over a year since her last big adventure there, when she and her friends had managed to defeat a terrifying entity bent on destroying both the Underground and the 'Aboveground.' Ever since that day, life had simply gone by as normal as possible. Though, due to her classes at the University of Michigan School of Music, Theatre and Dance, it had been a while since she had paid her friends within the Underground a visit. Which was why she had been so eager to make it back here by 8:00, the time they had agreed on.

At that moment, the alarm on Sarah's watch went off, announcing the designated time had arrived. Immediately, Sarah tore her eyes off the picture of her friends to look at the desk mirror. Seconds after Sarah had turned to face the mirror, the reflective surface started to shimmer, with the image of Sarah's reflection fading from sight. In its place, the image of a young woman with blonde hair lined with silver highlights came into view.

"Hello, Sarah!" Stacey greeted, smiling widely.

"Hello to you, too," Sarah replied. However, Sarah's smile faded when she got a good look at Stacey's face. The Goblin Queen looked tired and frazzled. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Oh, it's fine," Stacey insisted, waving a hand in emphasis. "There was just a slight incident earlier today, and I was worried I'd have to miss our mirror call to properly address it. You see, some poor kid went and almost said 'the words.'"

"Oh, no!" Sarah gasped, eyes widening in anxious shock. "You mean, a child got taken by the goblins?"

"Thankfully, no," Stacey reassured. "The kid managed to reign in his temper just in time and never completed his statement. That was _really_ lucky. I don't know what I would have done if I had to spend the day worrying about whether or not that kid could solve the Labyrinth within the time limit, or what I would have had to do if he hadn't. And not just because I would have had to send him home without his little sister, effectively ripping a family apart, which would have been really hard for me to live with. The last thing I needed was something else weighing on my mind. We're busy enough as it is, getting the castle ready to receive a visit from some dignitaries from Bolinia."

"Bolinia?" Sarah repeated, mystified by the unfamiliar word.

"Yeah, it's a kingdom located in the southernmost region of the Underground," Stacey explained. "I've read every scroll I could find on that country in preparation for their arrival, and it's quite an interesting place! For instance, the royal family are actually centaurs, but instead of being part horse, they have the bodies of zebras! Even the traditional royal pets are an exotic offshoot of the common griffin. Instead of being part eagle and part lion, _these_ griffins are a cross between a toucan and a cheetah!"

"It sounds like Bolinia is quite an exotic place," Sarah surmised. "They must be traveling quite a ways."

"Exactly. Which is why I'd rather deal with their visit with a clear head. Especially since this is a state visit. I know I would not have been able to focus on making sure their visit went well if that kid hadn't…."

"Does this happen often?" Sarah asked, fearing the answer.

"Thankfully, no," Stacey replied. "If that kid had actually gone through with saying 'the words,' it would have been the first time since… well, since _you_ said it. But even though we dodged a bullet this time, it was a dark reminder that a day might come when I _would_ have to allow the goblins to take a child from your world. Sometimes, Sarah, I wish there was a way to rescind that law. But this was a law that was written at the very creation of the Underground. I can no more change it than I can alter the color of the sky."

As Stacey finished her statement, she let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. Sarah felt a wave of sympathy for her friend. It was clear that her duties were weighing on her mind.

"It sounds like you could use a break," Sarah suggested.

"That would be nice," Stacey allowed, giving a weary but grateful smile. "But I doubt I can afford to think about a vacation anytime soon.

"But enough about my problems," she continued. "How have things been for you?"

"Really great," Sarah replied, returning Stacey's smile, but more widely. "In fact, I might even be given a chance to be part of one of the school's mainstage productions next semester."

"Wow, that's great!" Stacy exclaimed, her face lightning up significantly. "I really hope you get the chance, Sarah. I bet you'll be great!"

"Thanks," Sarah said, blushing slightly from the praise. "Oh, Toby was asking about you when he came up with Dad and Mother last weekend."

"Ah, Toby! How's he been?"

"He's doing great," Sarah announced. "He started third grade about a month ago, and I think his teachers are impressed with how quickly he picked up on learning map skills and directions. Probably helped that he already had a crash course in that from Sir Didymus and Daedalus over the summer."

"Think we have a future cartographer in the making?" Stacey commented, only half joking.

"Actually, I think Toby might end up on a different path," Sarah said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "When I first moved into this residence hall, I made friends with a student named Wendy, who was studying production design. She's actually a graduate student now, but we remained friends. When Toby was out here during the weekend, he and Wendy met, and Wendy showed off some of her projects from her Into to Puppetry class. I don't think I've _ever_ seen Toby that interested in something. Dad said that, the second they got home, Toby immediately started making paper bag puppets."

"Well, how about that," Stacey chuckled. "How's your stepmother feeling about that? I got the impression she didn't care much about your career choice, so I wonder how she'd react if Toby also ends up pursing a future in fine arts."

"I think she's hoping that he'll grow out of it," Sarah sighed, shrugging casually. "But I'm not so sure. When you find your passion, that's pretty much it. At least, that's how it worked for me.

"Anyway, how is everyone else?" Sarah asked, changing the subject. "Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus' family?"

"Everyone's doing fine. Though, it was little Reynard's birthday the other day, and he got a wooden training sword from his father. So of course, he's been going around trying to challenge everyone he sees to a duel."

"Oh, dear," Sarah chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "He's definitely Didymus' son."

"Yep, that's for sure. At least Didymus convinced him to tone it down a bit after his antics nearly caused Wayne to fall down the stairs."

"Oh, that's right! Wayne ended up moving into the Underground. How's he adjusting to his new life?"

"Quite well, actually. You know, back in Kent, even though he was a certified carpenter, it was still a bit hard for him to find work, as most people underestimated his ability because of his height. But here in the Underground, most of his clients don't take issue with that, since they're not much taller themselves."

"I suppose that _would_ be a perk." However, that was when Sarah's expression shifted as a new question popped into her head. But she was unsure how to word it.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Stacey asked, picking up on her friend's facial expression.

"I was just wondering," Sarah replied. "Has there… been any sign of….him?" Immediately, Stacey bowed her head. She knew instantly what Sarah was asking.

"No," she admitted. "Jareth still hasn't shown his face since the Agnostic was defeated. What about you? Have you noticed any barn owls popping up around campus recently?"

"Haven't seen any," Sarah sighed.

"I see. I just thought…since he apparently used to watch you in his owl form back when you lived in Upper Nyack, that maybe…"

"I'm sure he'll come back soon," Sarah insisted, trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah," Stacey nodded, not appearing convinced. "It's just…. I was mad at him for so long, but now? I just feel like we lost too much time already, and I don't want to lose any more. I'll never get to know my mother, so the least I can do is get to know my father. And I know Wayne just wants to be with his brother, again." Sarah could only nod in agreement, unable to think of what else to say to cheer her up.

"Well, I will make sure to keep my eyes open for any barn owls," she promised. "If I see any, I'll tell him what you said, just in case it's him."

"Thank you, Sarah. That means a lot."

At that moment, a sudden knock on the door could be heard. Jumping slightly, Sarah turned to glance at her door. Seconds later, a second knock rang out.

"Sorry, Stacey," Sarah said. "But I think I better go. Someone's at my door."

"That's okay, Sarah. We'll talk again soon." With that, Stacey waved a hand, causing her image in the mirror to disappear. Once the mirror call ended, Sarah got up and answered the door. Upon opening it, she saw it was her friend, Wendy.

"Hi, Sarah," Wendy greeted. "I know its short notice, but some of the girls and I are going out for a late dinner. Want to come?"

"Sure!" Sarah agreed, only just noticing that she was feeling hungry. "Let me just grab my coat."

A short time later, Sarah and Wendy were making their way across campus, chatting amicably about their classes. After a while, Wendy noticed that Sarah seemed to be pausing on occasion to look up at every tree they passed.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked. "What are you looking for?"

"Not much," Sarah commented as casually as possible. "Just seeing if I could spot any barn owls."

"I never knew you were a bird enthusiast," Wendy stated. In response, Sarah simply gave her friend a friendly smile.

"I'll tell you a story sometime," she promised.

* * *

 **AN:** And thus begins my final Labyrinth fic. I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy it.

Also, please remember that, while this will be the last full-length fic, I will gladly continue to update my anthology series, The Chase (And Other Stories). If anyone has any prompts for that one, I'll be glad to hear them.


	2. The Visitors

The two robed figures appeared in the courtyard outside the Castle Beyond the Goblin City so abruptly, it was as if they'd materialized out of thin air. Moving in a synchronized manner, they began to make their way up to the castle doors, which opened up on their own. Without hesitation, they set foot inside and began to walk across the floor in the main foyer, heading into the direction of the castle throne room.

"Halt!" a high-pitched voice, not unlike the yipping of a small dog, rang out. In the blink of an eye, a young fox kit dressed in a simple tunic and a plumed floppy hat dashed out of hiding and moved into the pair's path, brandishing a wooden training sword.

"State your purpose in the castle!" the fox kit demanded, staring up at the hooded figures while clearly attempting a baleful glare.

For a moment, the two figures seemed to be apprising the fox kit, but then they lowered their hoods in unison, revealing themselves as two middle-aged women. The taller of the two woman had a tan completion, with her long black hair pulled back into a braid that was decorated with red and yellow flowers. The second woman had decidedly darker skin, with short textured hair.

"Hello there, little one," the darker of the two greeted. "And who might you be?" The fox kit started to open his mouth to reply, but another voice rang out before he could utter a single syllable.

"Reynard!" Lady Bernadine exclaimed as she dashed towards them, gripping the hem of her dress in her paws to keep herself from tripping as she ran. "What have we told you? You are not to go about waving your practice sword at other people! Not after what happened with Mr. Faber!"

"But Mama," Reynard whined, trying to wiggle away from his mother as she firmly gripped his arm. "They're intwodoors!"

"That's ' _intruders_ ,' Reynard," Lady Bernadine corrected. "And that's something you're to leave to your father.

"Speaking of whom," Lady Bernadine continued, snapping her head around to sternly glare at a nearby pillar. "I know you're there, Didymus!"

After a brief pause, a sheepish looking Sir Didymus stepped out from behind the pillar.

"I felt it was best to give the boy his first taste at being the castle's main defender," he explained, giving a tiny shrug.

"That can wait until he finishes his sword training!" Lady Bernadine counted. "What do ye think he could do with a wooden sword?"

Sir Didymus didn't seem to have a response for that, but Lady Bernadine decided to drop the matter there. Instead, she turned to address the two newcomers.

"I am truly sorry for the unceremonious welcome you have received," she greeted, giving a respectful curtsy. "We were not expecting visitors to the castle today. What can we do for you?"

"There is no need for apologies," the taller woman replied, smiling down at the three foxes. "We realize we've arrived without warning. But it was imperative that we speak with your queen of a matter of great importance."

"Ah, of course," Sir Didymus said. "If it's an important matter, then we'll take you to her at once! She was taking lunch out in the garden with Sir Hoggle and Lord Wayne."

"I can take them!" Reynard volunteered eagerly, grinning widely. Lady Bernadine, however, cast her small son a knowing look.

"Why do I get the feeling you're just volunteering because you're hoping there might be some extra tostee left over from that lunch?"

"Now, Bernadine, my dear," Sir Didymus commented, draping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "There's no harm in letting him be the one to escort our visitors to the gardens."

"Hmm," Lady Bernadine muttered, making a show of pretending to think about it. "All right. As long as you leave your practice sword with us."

"Okay!" Reynard cheered, obediently handing the wooden sword over to his parents. Once the sword was safely in his mother's paw, Reynard turned back to the two women. "Follow me!"

Without another word, Reynard all but skipped off down the corridor, with the two women following him.

* * *

An atmosphere of complete relaxation hung in the air as Stacey lounged on the ground within the flower-filled garden just outside the Labyrinth's walls, relishing in this quiet moment with her uncle, Wayne, and her best friend, Hoggle. The three of them were finishing off a sponge cake while washing it down with a special wine made from roselle flowers, which the Bolinian dignitaries had brought as a gift of good will during their visit the week before.

"I have to hand it to the Bolinians," Wayne commented. "They know how to make good wine. We didn't have anything like this back in Kent."

"I just hope the gift we gave them in return was equally acceptable," Stacey said. "Hosting state visits isn't something they cover in 'Aboveground' schools."

"You did fine," Hoggle reassured, casually reaching out to pat her knee in reassurance. "That crystal dining set you fashioned for them was a good gift. Besides, I saw the look on Queen Morowa's face when she saw it. She seemed quite taken with it."

"It was quite an inspired idea," Wayne agreed.

"Thanks for that, but credit for the inspiration should go to Hoggle," Stacey announced.

"Me?" Hoggle gaped. "How…when did I….?"

"Don't you remember?" Stacey asked, beaming at the dwarf. "The gift _you_ gave me for my first birthday living here in the Underground?"

"The crystal moon flower?" Hoggle sputtered. "You mean…you still have it?"

"Of course I do!" Stacey exclaimed. "I keep it on my vanity by the window."

"I just thought that…it might not have survived that whole ordeal with the Agnostic last year," Hoggle clarified. "While most things did go back to normal when it was defeated, a lot of the plant life was damaged by the prolonged cold."

"That's right, I do remember there were a lot of split and broken trees in the Labyrinth's woodland areas," Wayne recalled. "Ludo and I had to help the Goblins remove some of them."

"Well, I admit I don't really understand it," Stacy confessed. "I never cared for any plants when I lived in Kent, so it's not as if I had a prior knowledge of botany. But that crystal moon flower constantly looks as healthy as it did the night Hoggle gave it to me."

"Is that possible?" Wayne asked. "I don't know much about flowers myself, but don't they only bloom in the spring and summer?"

"Well, there is _one_ possibility," a new voice announced. Starting slightly in surprise, Stacey, Hoggle and Wayne all looked over to see Reynard standing nearby, with two unfamiliar women accompanying him.

"Oh," Stacey began, getting to her feet to properly address the two women. "Good afternoon. Forgive me, but I don't believe we've met."

"Perhaps not," the taller woman replied, seemingly eyeing her in a scrutinizing manner. "But there is a way to know for sure."

As the woman spoke, she held out her hand, revealing a withered flower nestled in her palm. When she noticed that Stacey was looking at the flower in visible confusion, a gentle smile formed on her face.

"Go on," she instructed kindly. "Take it."

"All right," Stacey said, compiling with the request. Once she was holding the withered flower, she noticed that the two women seemed to be watching her closely. "I'm sorry, is there something you want me to do with this?"

"Just look at the blossom," the other woman coached. "Clear your mind. And just….go with your first instinct."

Stacey's brow furrowed at the odd instruction, visibly confused by it. But, after briefly glancing over at Wayne, Hoggle and Reynard, who were looking back at her with equal bewilderment, she turned her attention to the withered flower in her hand, focusing on the dried-out blossom. After a few seconds, she felt a faint stirring in the back of her mind, almost like an old memory drifting to the surface. It was a moment before she realized that the memory was actually a melody. Without her even making a conscious decision to do so, she opened her mouth, allowing the melody to flow as her eyes closed in peaceful serenity.

 _Who can tell me if we have heaven,_

 _Who can say the way it should be;_

 _Moonlight holly, the Sappho Comet,_

 _Angel's tears below a tree._

 _You talk of the break of morning_

 _As you view the new aurora,_

 _Cloud in crimson, the key of heaven,_

 _One love carved in acajou._

 _One told me of China Roses,_

 _One a thousand nights and one night,_

 _Earth's last picture, the end of evening_

 _Hue of indigo and blue._

 _A new moon leads me to_

 _Woods of dreams and I follow._

 _A new world waits for me;_

 _My dream, my way._

 _I know that if I have heaven_

 _There is nothing to desire._

 _Rain and river, a world of wonder_

 _May be paradise to me._

When the strange song came to an end, Stacey once again glanced down at the flower in her hand. To her amazement, the blossom was no longer withered, but was in full bloom.

"How did that…?" Stacey gaped, looking between the flower and the two women, who appeared to be beaming at her in pride.

"That proves it," the first woman announced. "You _are_ the daughter of Queen Susan, aren't you?"

"Wait, you knew my mother?" Stacey exclaimed.

"Indeed," the darker woman confirmed. "I am Oseye. And this is Vespera. We were Susan's closest friends within the Order."

"You two are Mages from the Order of the Willow, aren't you?" Hoggle asked, dawning realization on his face."

"That is correct," Oseye confirmed. "And there's no question of who _you_ are, Stacey. Only someone with Susan's blood could have been able to revive that flower in your hand. You see, the magic utilized by members of the Order of the Willow has always held close ties to the natural world. But Susan seemed to specialize in the art of life rejuvenation, ever since we were small children. The fact that you could restore that flower to full health indicates that you inherited the skill from your mother."

"It's not surprising you don't remember us," Vespera reassured, no doubt noticing the mystified expression that remained on Stacey's face. "You were only just starting to crawl when we last visited."

"We regret that we have not visited since then," Oseye continued. "Especially since the reason for our visit now is not ideal. But it is imperative that we speak to your mother now. Please, could you tell us where we might find Queen Susan?"

At that question, Stacey's eyes grew wide in shock, and she once again shared a glance with Wayne and Hoggle. Their expressions mirrored her sorrow, while Reynard simply looked confused.

"I…" Stacey muttered, turning back to Oseye and Vespera, her shoulders slumping in remorse and sympathy. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you this. But… my mother passed away over twenty years ago."

"What?!" Vespera gasped, covering her mouth with her hands while Oseye staggered back in shocked horror. "But… _how?_ "

"She…she was killed by an entity called the Agnostic," Stacey explained. "Again, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. If it's any consolation, we managed to defeat the Agnostic once and for all just over a year ago, so her spirit is at peace now."

For a long moment, Oseye and Vespera simply stood there, with Stacey, Wayne and Hoggle maintain a respectful silence to allow the two woman time to come to terms with the news of their friend's death. The stillness was broken when Oseye let out a wail of grief mixed with frustration.

"And here I was, thinking our situation couldn't get any worse!" she exclaimed. "What are we supposed to do now? With Susan gone, what chance do we have?"

"I'm sorry," Wayne said, speaking up for the first time. "I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage. But it sounds like you're in trouble. Perhaps, if you let us know what the matter is, we might be able to help."

"Yes, please," Stacey agreed. "If you were friends with my mother, then we would be more than willing to help you with whatever it is you're dealing with. Why don't we go back to the castle? We can talk there."

Oseye and Vespera still seemed to be shaken to the core, but they both nodded their heads, agreeing to the suggestion.

* * *

 **AN:** For those of you who don't know, Tostee is basically toast topped with candied ginger and spiced honeyed wine. It was a type of sweet that was eaten in medieval times. Also, the song utilized in this chapter is called China Roses. Credit for the lyrics goes to Enya.


	3. The Sidebar

A short time later, everyone had gathered in the castle throne room. It was there that Oseye and Vespera began relating their story to Stacey, with Wayne, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus standing nearby, along with a pair of goblins standing at attention. The small gremlin, Thesus, was also in the room, curled up on Stacey's lap, letting out a contented sound as Stacey absentmindedly scratched at that spot behind his ears. Nearby, the saw whet owl, Daedalus, was perched on the back of a chair.

"For as far back as our recorded history goes," Vespera began, "The Mages of the Order of the Willow had lived in our sacred grove, located within walking distance to the Great Underground Sea. Our people lived in peace, fabricating and nurturing their own unique style of magic by tapping into and channeling the natural magic that exists within the very ground and abundant vegetation around us."

"As with tradition, we consider everyone within our order to be our sisters." Oseye continued. "But since the three of us we were born within the same year, the bond Vespera and I formed with Susan was the strongest. Throughout our magical learnings, we all developed our skills together. If one of us were struggling in a particular area, the other two would help her catch up. However, there was one area where Susan surpassed both of us, no matter how hard we tried to reach her level, and that was Life Rejuvenation. She could even save someone with a mortal injury, as long as there was still breath inside their body. So, when the recent conflict started, we decided to come ask for her help."

"What conflict?" Stacey asked.

"As we said, our sacred grove is near the Great Underground Sea," Oseye explained. "Beneath the waves, the Nereids have built a kingdom for themselves. For as long as our two communities have existed, there has never been any conflict between us. In fact, there has never been any sort of contact or interaction. The Mages and the Nereids have simply existed separately from one another, despite our close proximity."

"But that changed about a month ago," Vespera added. "Without any noticeable warning, the Nereids declared war on us, attacking us with powerful waves and floods that have caused measurable damage to our homes and severely depleted our food supply. We've tried to combat them to the best of our abilities, but the Neireids have been relentless in their assault. They've even started to utilize a monstrous kraken. It's that kraken that's caused the problem to escalate, as it has started to capture some of our people. Who knows what the Nereids have done to the Mages they have imprisoned? That's why we came here. We thought Susan could help us."

"If she could find a way to infiltrate the Nereid's stronghold," Oseye concluded, "Maybe she could use her gift of Life Rejuvenation to help heal the imprisoned Mages. And then, she could lead them in a counterstrike, by striking the Nereids from behind their lines."

"That is a rather clever strategy," Wayne commented. "Attacking from both sides."

"But now, we find out that Susan is gone," Verspera lamented.

"Again, I am very sorry you had to find out this way," Stacey consoled. "I wish I could have offered you better news."

"We appreciate your condolences," Oseye said. "But perhaps…there is a way _you_ could help us, instead. I realize it might be impertinent of us to ask, but the fact that you could restore that flower proves you have Susan's gift of Life Rejuvenation. Perhaps you could help us in Susan's place?"

Stacey paused before answering, visibly deep thought. Slowly, she glanced around the room, taking everyone's expressions. While Oseye and Vespera were looking at her with cautious hopefulness, Wayne, Hoggle and Ludo faces were displaying a mixture of concern and anticipation. Even Theseus' large black eyes were trained on her expectantly. Sir Didymus, however, seemed to be eyeing Oseye and Vespera in obvious suspicion.

"I'm afraid I cannot give my answer right away," Stacey finally announced. "This is something I should discuss with the members of my court, first.

"In the meantime," Stacey continued, gesturing to the two goblins standing nearby. "You both must be exhausted from your journey. Not to mention I'm sure you're dealing with emotional stress, since my mother was your close friend. Pöngö and Gürti will bring you up to one of our best guest rooms so you can get some rest. I'll have someone bring you up food and drink shortly."

Oseye and Vespera both nodded respectfully, accepting Stacey's decision. Wordlessly, they turned and allowed the two goblins to usher them out of the throne room.

"I think it sounds quite suspect," Sir Didymus stated, cutting right to the chase the second the two women were out of sight. "They claim to have been friends of the late Queen Susan, but they have never _once_ came to pay her a visit before now?"

"It's not unheard of for old friends to lose touch," Wayne pointed out. "I haven't received a letter from my old school friends since Stacey was a little girl."

"What do you think, Daedalus?" Stacey asked. "You're the only one in this room who knew my mother. Did she ever mention Oseye and Vespera?"

When Daedalus didn't respond, everyone glanced over at the diminutive owl to see he was perched on the back of a chair, his eyes closed. Gently, Ludo nudged him with a finger, which caused Daedalus to jerk awake.

"My apologies, Stacey," Daedalus muttered as his awareness returned.

"Are you alright, Daedalus?" Stacey asked in concern, noticing Daedalus' eyes were still appearing droopy.

"Mmm," Daedalus hummed in a noncommittal manner. "I'm afraid I'm not as young as I once was."

Stacey had to pause for a moment before speaking. It hadn't occurred to her before now, but Daedalus must have been alive since before she was born, since he had been the one to go with her when Jareth had sent her away from the Underground as a baby. For the first time in her life, she started to wonder what the life expectancy of an owl from the Underground was.

"It's okay, Daedauls," Stacey reassured, pushing aside her thoughts for now. "I was just wondering if you remembered my mother ever mentioning Oseye and Vespera before."

"As a matter of fact, she didn't have to," Daedalus replied. "This is actually not the first time they've come to the Labyrinth. Even though I was just a little owlet at the time, I vaguely remember that they were the women who accompanied Susan when she attended the ball where she and Jareth first met. And when Queen Susan settled here after she married Jareth, they paid your mother quite a few visits since then. In fact, they were the ones who acted as midwives when Susan gave birth to you."

"If that is so, where have they been all this time?" Sir Didymus questioned. "They clearly did not know Queen Susan was gone, so it must have been over twenty years since their last visit."

"I'm afraid the Agnostic is to blame for that," Daedalus explained. "During its initial attack on the Underground, the Agnostic's presence was felt in surrounding territories and kingdoms. It wasn't just the Labyrinth itself that was affected. I remember this one night in particular, a few days before Queen Susan left the castle to take refuge in that secluded hut with you, Stacey. I overheard a conversation Queen Susan was having with Jareth. From the sound of it, the Mages of the Order of the Willow had decided to take measures to protect their sacred land from the Agnostic's assault by erecting a cloaking spell that would effectively shield them off from the rest of the Underground. I suppose it's possible the cloaking spell only wore off once the Agnostic was defeated for good. It would explain why Oseye and Vespera hadn't shown up to check up on their old friend before now."

"But we defeated the Agnostic well over a year ago," Sir Didymus pointed out. "If they were such good friends with Queen Susan, why not immediately try to send word and ask about her wellbeing?"

"Perhaps they've spent this time workin' to asses and address any damages the Agnostic inflicted on the areas just _beyond_ the reaches of their cloakin' spell," Hoggle pointed out. "You remember how long we worked on relief efforts here in the Labyrinth, Didymus." In response to this, Sir Didymus could only tilt his head in contemplation, unable to find a counterargument to Hoggle's observation.

"So, if we can all currently conclude their story is credible, and the reasons for their prolonged absence are reasonable," Stacey mused, "The question is what we should do now. They came all this way looking for my mother, in the hopes that she could help them in this fight against the Naiads. Only to learn that she died while they were sealed off from the rest of the Underground. I feel like I should go out there and at least try to do something to help. But as Hoggle just said, it hasn't been that long since we fully recovered from the ordeal with the Agnostic. Is this really the best time for me to leave?"

"I think you should go," Wayne announced. "For your sake, if nothing else, Stacey."

"My sake?" Stacey repeated, turning to her uncle in confusion.

"If what these women say is true, this village is where your mother grew up," Wayne pointed out. "This may be your chance to really learn about what she was like."

"I agree with Wayne," Hoggle announced. "Nobody here would begrudge you this. And after all, these Mages are just as much your people as we are. I don't think you'd be able to live with it if we didn't go back with them to help."

"We?" Stacey asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, you didn't think that you would be going with them alone, did you?" Hoggle challenged, blushing slightly. "If you're going, I'm going with you."

"As am I," Wayne volunteered. "I spent two years wondering what happened to you after you disappeared from Kent. Don't apologize; I know that wasn't your fault. But now that we're finally together again, I'd prefer it stays that way."

"Cu-Chu!" Theseus exclaimed, his mouth split in an unmistakable smile.

"Ludo come, too!" Ludo added.

"Thank you, everyone," Stacey sighed, visibly touched by their willingness to accompany her. After a pause, she looked over at Sir Didymus, who was wringing his paws nervously.

"Forgive me, your majesty," he began. "But…after what happened to Lady Bernadine and Reynard back then, I…."

"It's alright, Sir Didymus," Stacey insisted, realizing what he was trying to say. "I haven't forgotten how they were both briefly taken by the Agnostic near the end of that ordeal. And I realize how devastating that must have been for you. I'm not surprised that you don't want to leave them again. Of course you have my blessing to stay here with your family. Besides, I'll need someone I trust to protect the Labyrinth in our absence. I can think of nobody better than you."

"Thank you, My Liege," Sir Didymus declared, giving a studious bow. "I swear I shall not fail you."

"I know you won't," Stacey replied, fighting a smile at the fox's demeanor. "Very well, then. If we're all in agreement, I will inform Oseye and Vespera that we will set out the day after tomorrow, so we'd all have time to prepare for the journey."

With that, Stacey rose to her feet to leave the throne room, with Theseus hopping off her lap to follow her out. As she headed towards the door, Stacey once again glanced over at Daedalus, who had seemingly fallen asleep again. She hoped that, when he woke up, he would be alright with remaining behind with Sir Didymus and his family. She couldn't explain why, but while she did regard Daedalus as her first real friend, the very thought of him accompanying them on this journey left her with a foreboding feeling. She just couldn't shake the notion that something bad would happen if he got involved into this fight.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone lightly grasping her wrist. Giving her head a quick shake to snap out of it, she looked down to see Hoggle looking up at her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. "You looked upset about something."

"Yes, I'm alright," Stacey insisted. "I….I was just thinking. But it's nothing important. Thanks, though."

Leaving it at that, Stacey continued to exit the throne room. But she could still feel Hoggle's gaze following after her.

* * *

 **AN:** I know this was a really short chapter, but that seemed like a good place to leave off. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.


	4. Departure

"Are you sure you're able to take care of things?" Hoggle asked. The Dwarf was sitting alone on the steps of the castle, looking down at William the Worm, who was perched on the palm of his hand.

"Of course, me and the missus can look after your garden while you're gone," William confirmed. "We're worms, remember? We'll make sure the flowers will be thriving when you return."

"Thank you," Hoggle sighed, lowering his hand in order to allow William to crawl off.

"So, you're getting your affairs in order, I see."

Upon hearing the new voice, Hoggle turned to see Wayne standing behind him, carrying two tankards of ale.

"Well, I wasn't sure how long we'd be gone," Hoggle explained as Wayne took a seat next to him. "I wanted to make sure I wouldn't come back to dead flowers when we returned."

Wordlessly, Wayne handed Hoggle the second tankard, who accepted it with a nod of thanks.

"Hoggle," Wayne began, looking aimlessly out at the Goblin City. "You weren't born in the Labyrinth, were you?"

"No, I wasn't," Hoggle confirmed. "I was born in a Dwarf village, about a day's journey from here. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Wayne sighed. "It suddenly dawned on me how little of this world I've seen. I'm not a native of the Underground, after all. And the Labyrinth is the only section of the Underground I've known. I admit I'm still adjusting to life here."

"Well, if you're lookin' to me for ideas of what to expect out there," Hoggle stated, "then I have to tell you I'm just as much in the dark as you. I haven't seen much of the Underground myself, either. So I also don't know what to expect when we get to the Mages' village. Particularly since we're going to be near the Great Underground Sea. I don't know _any_ Dwarf who has actually seen the sea in person. Our kind tend to stay inland, you see."

"Are you having second thoughts about going?" Wayne asked.

"No," Hoggle replied with conviction. "Regardless of how unsure I am about what it would be like out there, I know this is important to Stacey. And not about to let her face it alone."

"Hmm," Wayne commented with a nod, glancing over at Hoggle out of the corner of his eye and taking in the Dwarf's determined expression. "I'm not sure if I ever told you this, Hoggle. But I'm glad Stacey has you in her life. Especially considering what her life was like back in Kent. She was always so miserable there."

"She wasn't completely miserable," Hoggle argued. "She had you."

"Yes, she did," Wayne confirmed. "But she needed much more. And I often worried about what would become of her when my time came."

"You have _years_ ahead of you, Wayne," Hoggle scoffed. "Don't put yourself in the grave just yet."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Wayne chuckled. "But it's still comforting to know that she has someone like you in her corner."

Hoggle simply shrugged and took a long swig from his tankard, but Wayne still noticed the unmistakable blush that was forming in his cheeks. Although, he decided it was prudent to not call attention to it. Instead, he simply joined Hoggle in drinking the ale in silence.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, Reynard was inconsolable.

"Whaaaaa!" the little fox cried, clinging to Ludo's arm as large tears fell from his eyes. "I don't want Uncle Ludo to leave!"

"Oh, Reynard," Lady Bernadine soothed, trying to pry her small son off of the yeti's arm. "It's only for a little while. Uncle Ludo will be home before you know it." However, despite Lady Bernadine's best attempts to comfort him, Reynard only tightened his hold on Ludo's arm, burying his face in the shaggy reddish-brown fur.

After a short pause, Ludo, who looked close to tears himself, reached up with his free hand and gently stroked Reynard's back. At the touch, Reynard finally looked back up, sniffing wretchedly.

"Ludo miss Reynard, too," Ludo stated. "Ludo come home soon."

"You promise?" Reynard asked, wiping his nose with the back of his paw.

"Ludo promise." Ludo vowed.

Reynard still looked rather miserable, but he finally released his death grip on Ludo's arm and allowed his mother to carry him off to bed. This left Ludo alone with Sir Didymus, who had been standing a short distance away. At first glance, Sir Didymus appeared to be completely stoic, but Ludo still noticed the solitary tear that was falling from his good eye. Slowly, he lumbered over to lightly tap a finger against Sir Didymus' arm, who looked up at him.

"You'll be sure to take care of yourself, won't you?" Sir Didymus asked without preamble. "Remember, I won't be there to take care of you. So if you run into trouble, you'll be on your own." In response, Ludo gave a wide smile before bending down and pulling Sir Didymus into a tight hug. For a moment, Sir Didymus didn't move, but then he let out a shaky breath, returning Ludo's hug while fighting back a fresh wave of tears. When they stepped apart, Sir Didymus reached into a small pouch attached to his belt, pulling out a small coin that had the image of two crossed spears etched on it.

"Here," Sir Didymus offered, placing the coin into Ludo's hand. "This is a special amulet of protection. I've had it since I was Reynard's age. Take it with you when you go. It'll keep you safe."

"Thank you," Ludo rumbled, accepting the small coin.

"Take care, my brother," Sir Didymus requested, his eyes over bright. This time, when Ludo hugged Sir Didymus, the fox did not hesitate to return it.

* * *

A puffed sigh slipped out of Stacey's mouth as she carefully studied the clothing and other items that had been arranged across her bed, trying to decide what exactly she should pack in her travel haversack.

"It's not often that I see you this indecisive, Stacey." Daedalus commented from his perch by the window.

"Well, this is uncharted territory for me," Stacey replied. "From what Oseye and Vespera said, the Mages of the Order of the Willow live in a warm, subtropical area of the Underground. Even when Wayne and I lived in the Aboveground, we never had to think about dressing for that kind of climate. On the rare occasions that we went on an actual vacation, we would usually go to Columbus or Cleveland. And Cedar Point, that one time. But never to places like Florida or Texas. So, what does one pack for places like this? And do they have biting insects that could carry things like malaria down there? I haven't noticed any evidence of mosquitos and the like since I arrived here years ago, but I've never actually traveled beyond the Labyrinth's borders. Who knows what kind of wildlife exists in other areas of the Labyrinth?"

"Well, I'm sure that the Mages have salves and ointments on hand to combat such a thing as malaria-spreading insects, if they were an issue for them," Daedalus pointed out. "But I can appreciate how you might be feeling trepidation with traveling to a place you've never been before. Besides, this is uncharted territory for me as well."

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked, looking over at the small owl.

"I realize you might forget sometimes, seeing as how you only became aware of my presence when I accidently collided with that window when you were 16, but I was there watching you every day, from the moment I brought you out of the Underground as a baby. So, when you leave here in the morning, it will be the first time we've really been apart since you were born."

A wistful smile formed on Stacey's face at that reminder of Daedalus' steadfastness. Crossing the room to his side, she stroked his feathery chest with a finger.

"I do owe you a great deal, old friend," she said. "Even after you brought me to Wayne and saw that I was being well-cared for, you still continued to watch over me. I will miss you terribly while we're away. Please understand that I'm not excluding you from this mission to slight you. I might be leaving Sir Didymus in charge while I'm gone, but you know as well as I that he has a tendency to rush into certain situations half-cocked. I'll be counting on you to help balance out his impulsive nature."

"So, in other words," Daedalus commented, blinking his large eyes in amusement, "I'm being elevated from Official Scribe to Fox Babysitter."

"While I wouldn't quite word it like that," Stacey chuckled, "is there anyone else I should trust to keep Didymus in check?"

Daedalus simply left out a noise that almost sounded like a huff, but then he half hopped and half flew up to Stacey's shoulder, where he lightly tugged at a lock of her hair, a gesture that he'd often used to display affection.

"Just promise me," he gently instructed. "Promise me you'll be safe out there. And come home soon."

"I promise," Stacey vowed, slightly turning her head to nuzzle the owl.

After a few seconds, however, the contented smile faded from Stacey's face, with her glancing up to look at the framed painting that hung on her bedroom wall. It was the one that depicted Jareth and the late Queen Susan, holding Stacey as a baby. Taking notice of her wistful expression, Daedalus blinked up at the portrait himself before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Try not to dwell on it too much," he advised gently. "I'm sure Jareth will return home soon enough."

"Maybe," Stacey agreed. "But we wasted so many years already. It would be nice to at least get to know one of my parents."

"You'll get your chance to get to know your father," Daedalus assured. "Until then, take this chance to learn about your mother."

Stacey didn't reply to Daedalus' words. Instead, she simply gave a sad smile, continuing to look at the portrait of her parents.

* * *

The next day, dawn's first light found Stacey, Hoggle, Ludo, Wayne and Theseus making their way up the hill leading to the Labyrinth Overlook. With the exception of Theseus, who was scampering along ahead of the others, they were all carrying travel haversacks filled with food rations and various supplies.

As they neared the crest of the hill, they found Oseye and Vespera were already there, waiting for them.

"Are you ready to leave?" Vespera asked, taking in the sight of the travel haversacks.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Stacey replied.

"Then we best be off," Oseye announced. "Normally, we would just transport ourselves back. But since most of you are not magical beings, I'm afraid we'll have to make our way back on foot."

"Then we best get started," Wayne agreed, readjusting his haversack's shoulder strap.

With that, the seven of them began to set off. However, Vespera briefly glanced over her shoulder to see Stacey was hanging back, looking back at the Labyrinth with an unreadable look on her face.

Immediately, her neutral expression shifted into one of gentle compassion. Without hesitation, she doubled back to stand at her side in order to place a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Stacey?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," Stacey replied after a moment, turning to look at the other woman. "I'm okay. Let's go."

* * *

 **AN:** I realize this chapter was quite short. Now that the journey is underway, however, the action should pick up.


	5. Reminisce

After a full day of walking through the Underground Wilderness, the travelers finally decided to set up camp for the evening, around the time when the sun was starting to set. Once the campsite had been completely set up and the individual bedrolls had been laid out, the group congregated around a makeshift campfire and began working on supper, utilizing some of the wild plants Hoggle, Theseus and Ludo had been able to forage from the surrounding area. Within a short amount of time, the savory aromas from the wood sorrel and onion tarts, as well as some wild leek and potato soup, filled the small clearing. While they were waiting for the dinner to finish cooking, Wayne busied himself with passing out some of the bread and cheese that he'd packed for the journey.

"So, how exactly far away is your village?" Wayne asked, handing a bit of bread and cheese to Vespera. The woman paused for a moment before replying, gazing up at the darkening sky.

"Judging from the arrangement of the stars," she announced, "I'd say we'll reach the Great Underground Sea the day after tomorrow."

"Well, let's hope the weather holds up, then," Stacey remarked. "I can't say I like the idea of having to sleep outside in the rain. Especially since we have no real shelter out here. Although, this does bring me back to those early days, when I first came to the Underground since I was a baby.

"You guys remember that, of course," Stacey added, turning towards Ludo and Hoggle while reaching out to lightly scratch behind Theseus' ears. "We all camped out in the Labyrinth back then, too."

"We ate fruit," Ludo stated, beaming in fond remembrance.

"Let's just hope tonight doesn't go the way it did back then," Hoggle chuckled. "I'm sure none of us care to have a run-in with another Tarasque."

"Oh, that wasn't _completely_ bad," Stacey laughed. "After all, if it hadn't been for that Tarasque, we might never have met Theseus."

"Cu-chu!" Theseus purred, climbing into Stacey's lap, where he curled up like a cat.

"That's true," Hoggle agreed. "But….I seem to remember you also nearly died. While tryin' to save me."

"And I'd do it again," Stacey replied with conviction, fixing Hoggle with a gentle gaze and warm smile.

"You're saying you actually faced a Tarasque and lived?" Oseye questioned in clear amazement.

"Well, I wouldn't say I came out of it without a scratch," Stacey admitted. "I still have a scar on my right shoulder from that ordeal. I was lucky."

Briefly, Oseye and Vespera shared a soft smile.

"That sounds like something Susan would have done," Vespera commented. "She was always a compassionate woman. Never could turn her back on someone who needed her. There was even a time she charged right into the path of a stampeding Hercynian stag herd, just to save a baby tragopan."

At the mention of her mother, Stacey immediately looked over, a mystified expression on her face.

"What…what was my mother like?" she asked after a momentary pause.

"She was beloved by everyone," Oseye stated. "Brave as she was gentle. A rare but revered combination."

"Once, there was a manticore that was attacking a small mining community," Vespera remembered. "The miners came to ask the Mages of our order for help in vanquishing the monster. Susan, Oseye and I were in the early stages of our Mage training back then, but we were still allowed to accompany the Elder Mages on this task, on the condition that we kept back and out of the way. We were not permitted to interfere and were given strict instructions that we were to do nothing but observe the Elder Mages in action. As we were only novices at the time, it was understood that our magical skills would be no match for the manticore.

"Well, at first," Vespera continued, "Things appeared to be going well. The Elder Mages were able to corral the manticore away from the mining settlement. But, right before they could properly dispose of the creature, something came over Susan. The moment the manticore started to roar, she suddenly began to shake. But it didn't seem to be from fear. She almost looked to be in pain. Without any noticeable provocation, she directly violated the Elder Mages' mandate to stay back and charged forward, pleading the Elders to stop hurting the manticore."

"It turned out," Oseye spoke up, "that the manticore hadn't attacked the miners without provocation. The miners had unknowingly been digging a bit too close to a cavern within the mountain, where the manticore was keeping her eggs. She was simply trying to protect her young. And somehow, Susan, even though she was still a novice, had managed to pick up on the beast's emotional distress."

"Normally," Vespera concluded, "a Mage would have to study for _years_ to reach such a level of empathetic resonance that they would be able to sense the feelings of the manticore. And, before that day, we all believed that only the High Archmage could manage it. But Susan was able to master that skill without even trying."

"That's right," Stacey muttered. "I remember that Mom was an empath. During our final battle against the Agnostic, I managed to have some sort of vision of the night my parents met. But I never thought that she was actually a prodigy."

"She never let it go to her head," Oseye reminisced, smiling fondly. "Always very humble and unassuming. And she would never lord it over us that her magical skills and control surpassed ours."

It wasn't much longer before the dinner finished cooking, with everyone helping themselves to the food that had been prepared. But while everyone continued to talk over the meal, Stacey simply sat quietly, deep in thought.

She couldn't deny that it was wonderful to hear stories about her mother. At the same time, she still felt a daunting sense of unease. The way Oseye and Vespera had spoken of her had given her the impression that Susan had truly been a remarkable woman and a formidable Mage. It had left her with a sinking feeling in her stomach. While nobody had directly said anything about the matter, she was now wondering if the two women were possibly expecting her to live up to Susan's example. But how was she possibly going to match up to her mother's power? Especially since most of her magical prowess was gained by a combination of self-education and simply winging it? The fact that the very lives of the Mages were possibly in question only made the prospect that much more daunting, If she failed, what would become of them?

Briefly, Stacey glanced at her friends, who were gathered about her, seemingly unaware of her mental torment and anxiety. Deep down, she knew that she should be turning to them for guidance and support. But she was unsure how to do so without risking Oseye and Vespera from overhearing. She didn't think she could stand the feeling of letting them down. In the end, Stacey decided to simply hold her tongue for now. With a little luck, she'd have an opportunity to confide in them before it was too late.

* * *

 **AN:** I apologize for the chapter being so short, but the fic is currently in the stage where things are still building up to the actual plot. Once we reach the Mages' Village, the chapters should be much longer than this


End file.
